


HakYona Week 2017 - Day 1: First

by harukatana



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Day 1, F/M, HakYona Week 2017, Love Confession, Yona being brave and taking the first step !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatana/pseuds/harukatana
Summary: Just a short scene of Yona confessing her love to Hak.





	HakYona Week 2017 - Day 1: First

**DAY 1 : First 'I love You'**

"What did you say ?" Hak asked.

_I must have heard wrong, yeah..that's it, or maybe I lost my mind. There's no way she said what I think she said. Years of unrequited love makes me hear things Pleasent but imaginary things. I really want it that much huh, for me to hear that._

"I know you heard it, don't make me repeat it !" Yona said her face red in embarassment.

"I heard something, indeed. But I highly doubt I heard what _you_ really said."

"Stop pretending Hak ! That's not funny !" She said getting angry at him for making fun of her like that. That wasn't funny at all.

"How do you want me to pretend I didn't hear something, when I don't even know what you actually said." He replied, looking at her blankly.

"I said : I LOVE YOU !"

"Huh ? I really have hearing problems, maybe I'm becoming deaf. But wait I'm still young, does that mean I am to become deaf at a young age ?!" He said sure that his hearing was still messing with him.

_I should have known it. Jae-ha told me Hak would likely not believe me. How can that man be so, so.. argh ! he really upsets me !_

Yona grabbed Hak by the front of his clothes and pulled him down in a kiss. The harsh kind of kiss, where their lips and teeth crashed together. Their first kiss. The kiss didn't last long as Yona was too embarassed and not confident enough to continue any further.

"Do you believe me now ?!"

"Princess that's.. w-what are you.."

"I said I love you ! I am in love with you, you stubborn, rude, awesome man !" She said angrily.

Hak's thoughts swirled in his mind. She had said it, really said it. And she had kissed him !

"Holy sh.."

"I tell you I love you and kiss you and that's the first thing that comes to your mind and out of your mouth ?" Yona said smiling and laughing slightly.

"Sorry, I just.. it's real. I-I so happy right now, I could die."

"You better not die if you want us to be together. Besides I'm not letting you go, even if death is the one calling you to her side."

Hak laughes loudly at her statement, more like order. "Don't worry I don't plan on dying right now or any time soon. And Princess.."

"Yes ?"

"..I love you too." He said before kissing her.

"Took you quite some time, love." Yona said and deepened their kiss.

"Better late than never." He said smiling in the middle of their kiss making them stop a few seconds before continuing their pleasent activity.


End file.
